GM Rulings
What is this? As a lot of people know (read: everyone in the RPG), I have a tendency to make a call on something and then later on make a contradictory call on that same subject. Sometimes it happens with things that haven't been addressed for years or months; other times it happens after weeks or even days. So, in order to avoid that, I'd like to start compiling answers to questions on this page, so that they can both be reviewed if a similar question arises later on or looked up if someone wants an answer to something but wants to make sure it hasn't been asked about before. Obviously, I can't compile this list on my own, so please feel free to add things as you find/remember them. Do so at your own pace, though--I know that going through all sorts of old PMs, conversations, etc. can be a pain in the neck and can take time. Thanks, guys. ~Parugi How to Use Copy and paste/fill out the following form, as with the examples below. Be sure to place a "Sub-Heading 1" above each new form\, giving the sub-heading a name related to the verdict that you're adding. Described Sheet * Question: What is the question being asked/topic being covered? * Asked by: Who asked the question? * Date Asked: If available, when was the question asked? * Date Answered: If available, when was the question answered? * Description: Describe in more detail the subject--if addressing the presence of Mega Evolutions, what was being discussed? Their presence in the game? Their mechanics? * Verdict: What was the GM's answer? * Reasoning: What was the reasoning given for the answer? Blank Sheet * Question: * Asked by: * Date Asked: * Date Answered: * Description: * Verdict: * Reasoning: Questions and Rulings Pokémon-Human HybridsCategory:RPG Betterment Projects__FORCETOC__ * Question: What are the rules/laws regarding human and Pokémon genetics, as far as hybrids go? * Asked by: '''Blade * '''Date Asked: February 25, 2012 * Date Answered: February 25, 2012 * Description: Question posed was fairly straightforward--are Human-Pokémon hybrids possible in RotR? This was extended to all sorts of creature types in the response--straight hybrids; humans that can voluntarily transform into Pokémon; elementally-powered humans; anything that would turn Pokémon into werewolves, vampires, zombies, etc.; anything permanently affecting types, sans Shadow Corruption. * Verdict: Experimentation with genetics for benign purposes is okay to a certain extent, but with the exception of a very select set of cases, most of which slipped under the radar at the beginning of the game, hybrids are not possible. * Reasoning: Genetics being as touchy a topic as it is, a thorough answer could not be given at the time due to stricter rules on BZP. At this point in the RPG, sufficient plot has been seen to indicate that genetic experiments such as cloning are legal--or at least are not as wholly looked down upon as in real-life--but the specifics of what is being done would need to be run by Parugi and reviewed on a case-by-case basis. As far as hybrids go--Pokémon-Human merges, be they artificially- or naturally-induced, are an extremely controversial part of the Pokémon community as a whole, and Parugi has deemed it safer to go with the idea that they are not possible. Any cases where they do occur, such as with Windy or Sabba, are either temporary instances used for storytelling purposes and with pre-existing Pokémon tools as a method; or were in without proper authorization from Parugi. Gym Leaders/E4: More than 6 moves per Pokémon * Question: Is it possible for Gym Leader/E4 Pokémon to have more than 6 moves? * Asked by: Blade * Date Asked: February 25, 2012 * Date Answered: February 25, 2012 * Description: Given past precedents set by the Manga and Anime, is it possible for Gym Leaders and/or E4 members to have trained their Pokémon to be powerful enough to transcend the 6-move limit? * Verdict: No, this is not possible. * Reasoning: Allowing GLs/E4 members to do this would mean that any trainer, in theory, could do this--such as the Shadow Admins and other organization leaders, all of whom, generally, are presented as extremely powerful already without an additional asset. Additionally, the RPG was originally designed without a move limit in place, and it was criticized for this due to the fact that such a freedom would allow the player controlling the character/Pokémon in question to pull out something in battle that it had not been shown to have before. Unless the GLs/E4 members' Pokémon moves were outlined beforehand, this could easily become a problem, and at that point you may as well just stick with the 6 move limit. "Turn" Clock Ruling * Question: How are "turns" defined for long-lasting moves in RotR? * Asked by: Minun * Date Asked: October 11, 2016 * Date Answered: October 11, 2016 * Description: In the mainseries games, the move Taunt lasts for 3 turns counting the turn the move was used. Given that battles are more fluid in RotR and not necessarily turn-based, how does the clock run and when does it start? * Verdict: The clock starts the second post after the move is used, with each subsequent "turn" being each time the affected Pokémon appears again. Reasoning: For a battle involving more than one player, one "turn" in the context of this question constitutes a post by the affected Pokémon's player in which the affected Pokémon appears. See the example below: * Player 1: Pokémon A uses Taunt on Pokémon B * Player 2: Reply using Pokémon B (Turn 1) * Player 1: Reply using Pokémon A * Player 2: Reply using Pokémon B (Turn 2) * Player 3: Pokémon C attacks Pokémon D * Player 2: Pokémon D moves (still Turn 2) * Player 1: Pokémon A moves * Player 2: Pokémon B moves (Turn 3) Pokemon X/Y Events * Question: Did the events of X/Y take place in RotR? * Asked by: Unknownmercury * Date Asked: October 11, 2016 * Date Answered: October 11, 2016 * Verdict: For the most part, yes, but the ultimate weapon was not actually present due to its ties to Mega Evolution in the games. TM Purchases * Question: Can TMs be bought? * Asked by: Blade, Unknown Mercury, Flipz * Date Asked: May 5th, 2017 * Date Answered: May 5th, 2017 * Verdict: Mercury - "So TMs, yea or nay?" : Parugi - "Yea sure y not" Flashback EXP * Question: Do flashbacks count for EXP? * Asked by: Flipz * Date Asked: May 19th, 2017 * Date Answered: May 19th, 2017 * Verdict: Undecided. Power Signatures * Question: '''Can extra abilities (psychic/aura/Creation powers) be seen in an aura? * '''Asked by: '''Unknownmercury * '''Date Asked: '''August 21, 2017 * '''Date Answered: '''August 21, 2017 * '''Verdict: '''Probs. Starter Experience Part I * '''Question: "so just to check, if a second-stage 'mon is a starter (like Adam's Grotle), does it need 8 experience to evolve or 16?" * Asked by: Flipz, Merc, Blade * Date Asked: November 20th, 2017 * Date Answered: November 20th, 2017 * Description: In RotR, new characters can start with either one third-stage Pokemon and two first-stage Pokemon, or two second-stage Pokemon and one first-stage Pokemon. Normally, a Pokemon needs 7-8 experience to evolve to second-stage and 16 to evolve to third-stage, but previously it had been determined that all Pokemon started at a base of 0 experience regardless of evolutionary stage, despite a separate rule stating that if one has lost track of how much experience their Pokemon has, that Pokemon's experience defaults to the minimum experience required for the Pokemon to reach its current stage of evolution. * Verdict: "I'd have to see the conversation where I said they needed 16 total if they started at 2nd stage. But tbh I think 9 is fine. If you want to retroactively add 7 exp to any mons that started second stage then that's fine." * Reasoning: Starter Experience Part II * Question: "What about those that start third stage?" * Asked by: Minun, Merc * Date Asked: November 20th, 2017 * Date Answered: November 20th, 2017 * Description: (This is a corollary to the previous question.) * Verdict: "Sure ynot." * Reasoning: Defense Curl + Flame Wheel * Question: "BTW does Flame Wheel get a bonus from Defense Curl like Rollout and Ice Ball do? Because if not...I immediately petition for it to do so in the RotR-verse." * Asked by: Flipz * Date Asked: February 7th, 2018 * Date Answered: February 7th, 2018 * Description: * Verdict: "sure why not record that somewhere so we don't forget" * Reasoning: